


Light

by tonight_aliv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could two people be so unnervingly similar?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr on May 28th, 2013, for jim.

"I don’t have trouble controlling my emotions!" he yelled at the back of the couch from his place in the entryway, fists clenched at his sides and shaking slightly, "I can handle my anger just fine. It’s the rest of you who need to stop making everything so difficult."

The myriad of spirits that usually filled the apartment’s main room had disappeared long ago, when the two had started this back-and-forth. Peace wasn’t entirely commonplace, but most of the meeker, weaker monsters in Chazz’s deck had learned to stay away from their beloved master in times like these. It wasn’t necessarily that these arguments were the normal; it was more that, once the professional duelist let ont thing get to him, everything else tended to rush at him at once, every little thing compounding until he was threatening to throw them all into the ocean, each threat more convincing than the last.

Short, unruly blue hair fell over the cheap, tacky gold and purple upholstery that bound one of the arm rests. Bright green eyes, the likes of which Chazz hadn’t seen in a few hours, leveled him with one of those looks that only that was purely Jesse: curious, nonjudgemental, and more than a little playful. The Gem Beasts, had they not resigned the two to sort out their own convoluted and two-toned disagreements so long ago, would have shaken their heads lightly at the familiar glimmer, so out-of-place in this heavy atmosphere.

Chazz, to his credit, managed a piercing glare in return. The two of them stayed like that for a good while, waiting for the other to blink.

Eventually, Jesse did, whispering “I’m not talking about this anymore,” as he moved to stand off the couch.

It didn’t take him but a few paces to reach harshly-set gray eyes, his posture too relaxed to be anything close to threatening. Chazz refused to flinch away when cold hands took the fists at his sides, pulling them and holding them lightly between the two of them. His gaze didn’t move from Jesse’s face, but the severity in his expression had lessened significantly without his full consent.

A small smirk wormed its way onto Jesse’s face, “Dance with me.”

Chazz refused, looking down at their joined hands.

Jesse insisted lightly, half-heartedly.

Chazz still refused, but he didn’t fight it when Jesse lightly placed Chazz’s hands on broad, pale shoulders, and let go. Those same chilled hands found Chazz’s hips easily, comfortably, and tried to force Chazz to move with him.

It was simple enough, the two of them shifting their weight from foot to foot rhythmically. There was also something melodic about it, something in a way that Chazz would never admit that he enjoyed, much less desperately needed.

"Come on, I know you can do better than this," Jesse teased, to which Chazz glanced up at him, not having realized that he had taken to staring at their house shoes. His gray eyes were set, were tired, were a bit wary of Jesse’s teasing, although he knew without a doubt that he could handle it.

He watched, unblinking, impassive, as Jesse leaned in. Their foreheads knocked together lightly, a grin spreading further on Jesse’s face as Chazz sighed through his nose. He wasn’t surprised when Jesse’s grin faded into weariness as quickly as it had appeared.

_How could two people be so unnervingly similar._

"It’s okay to be mad at him too," Jesse tried and failed to smile, his eyes closed, "but beating yourself up like this doesn’t help anyone."

Chazz closed his eyes as well, leaning against Jesse’s forehead, picking at some of the small hairs at the base of the other’s neck, exhausted.

Jesse was whispering again, that same fatigued whisper that he had used on the couch, as his hands wrapped around the small of Chazz’s back.

"Please look at me. Look at me and  _see me_.”

They both opened their eyes, unable to see anything but each other’s.

Chazz’s sigh was quieter this time, “You dumbass. You’re more worried about him than I am.”

And that is exactly what makes the two of you unmistakably separate.

He didn’t give Jesse much of a chance to respond— didn’t really want to hear anything that he would try to say in return— before pulling Jesse’s thin lips into his own, forcing a small kiss.

And unlike their arguments, Chazz’s screams and Jesse’s tantrums, it was plain and simple. Uncomplicated and clear.

Like all things plain, simple, uncomplicated, it was over in just a moment. As if it had never happened.

"I’m going to bed. You eat. I’ll see you later."

Again, he didn’t wait for Jesse’s reply.


End file.
